DxD: Pride of The Heavenly Dragon Beings
by Naxime Schaken
Summary: Hyoudou Issei is your regular high school student, with one or two prob-, oh wait, many problem in his life. and there's nothing Ise want in his life other than a quiet life./ Bad Summary -hey tunggu! Ini cerita bahasa indonesia! Gak percaya? Baca aja deh


DxD: Pride of The Heavenly Dragon Beings

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own High School DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi does.

 **Rate:** M (kalau bukan M, bukan HS DxD namanya XD)

 **Genre:** Adventure, a little Romance, and Mystery (for this chapter :p)

 **Main Pair:** H. Issei x ? (undecided).

 **Warning:** gaje, abal, (miss) typos, OCs, OOC, ide pasaran, n berbagai teman"nya.

A/N:  
"human talking"  
'human thinking'  
 **[sacred gear spirit talking]  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Chapter 1: My Name is Hyoudou Issei

.

.

 ** _***1_** ** _st_** ** _Person POV***_**

Hai! Perkenalkan namaku Issei Hyoudou, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Ise.

Saat ini, aku tengah menjalani masa remajaku.

Siswa yang tidak kukenal sering mengatakan "Bukankah itu Ise?", yang membuatku penasaran, bagaimana mereka tahu namaku.

Kalian pikir aku populer?

Salah, bukan karena itu! ..Hmm, tapi, mungkin bisa dibilang aku ini populer.. -tapi dalam arti yg berbeda!

Berbeda bagaimana? ..baiklah akan aku ceritakan.

Aku terkenal karena.. karena.. karena.. . . . . . hmm, bahkan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku populer.

Hmm? Kalian bertanya kenapa aku tak tahu kenapa aku populer? Itu karena aku tidak pernah bertanya pada mereka kenapa mereka membicarakan aku.

Hmm? Kalian bertanya kenapa lagi? Karena menurutku itu tidaklah penting.

Hmm? Kalian bertanya kenapa lagi? Karena aku mempunyai masalah yang lebih pent-

 **[Panggillah namaku!]**

Karena aku mempunyai masalah yang-

 **[Sebutlah namaku!]**

Karena aku mempunyai mas-

 **[Katakan namaku!]**

"HEI! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?! AKU MENCOBA UNTUK BERNARASI DISINI."

.

.

.

Dan, benar saja, mereka menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Siapa? Tentu saja siswa lain.

Hmm? Kalian bertanya suara dari mana itu tadi? Hmm, itulah masalah ku, aku tidak tahu, suara suara ini hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya, atau lebih tepatnya mereka berada di dalam kepala ku.

Hmm? Kalian bertanya kenapa ada suara suara aneh berada di dalam kepala ku? Aku pun tidak tahu.. yang aku tahu aku mengalami hal ini sejak hari 'itu'.. ya.. sejak hari 'itu'..

 _*KRING KRING*_

Hmm, bel telah berbunyi. Sebaiknya aku masuk kelas.

Hmm? Bukankah aku sudah mengatkan aku sekarang berada dimana. Belum? _Well,_ sekarang kalian tahu aku sedang sekolah. Hahaha~

Oh iya, apakah aku sudah cerita aku sekolah dimana? Belum? Baiklah. Aku adalah siswa kelas XI di Kuoh Academy, salah satu sekolah lanjutan tingkat atas di kota Kuoh. Oh iya, Kuoh Academy dulunya adalah sekolah kusus perempuan yang baru-baru ini menjadi co-ed. Oleh sebab itu, aku memilih bersekolah disini, karena sejak hari 'itu' aku menghindari siswa laki-laki atau lebih tepatnya para _yankee_.

Hmm? Kau bertanya apa yang kumaksud dengan hari 'itu'? hari 'itu', hmm.. Kau ingin aku menceritakannya? Baiklah, akan aku-

"Hyoudou-san! Bisakah kau menjelaskan pada teman-temanmu bagaimana mencari luas bidang yang diarsir ini?"

"!" ahh.. sensei menyuruhku mengerjakan soal ke depan. Tapi kenapa menyuruhnya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi? Tentu saja karena aku dari tadi memandang keluar jendela. Hahaha~

"Ha'i, sensei." Aku berjalan ke depan kelas dengan tidak bersemangat. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak terlalu suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Kenapa? Karena aku ini anti-sosial ditambah dengan aku ini pemalu. Kenapa? Hmm, ada dua alasan, pertama karena sifat asli ku yang pemalu, ditambah dengan aku ini-

"Hyoudou-san!"

"! Ha'i, sensei." Ahh sensei semakin kesal padaku. Kenapa? Hmm, mungkin karena menurutnya aku berjalan terlalu lama. Hmm, tapi sepertinya.. menurutku tidak, aku berjalan dengan kecepatan 0.5 m/s dimana jarak tempat dudukku, bangku paling belakang, ke depan kelas itu 8-9 meter.. hmm? Kalian bilang itu terlalu lama? Hmm~ mungkin kalian benar hahaha~

"Baiklah.." aku mengambil spidol dan mulai menulis di papan tulis "..untuk mencari luas bidang yang diarsir ini ada dua langkah.. pertama kita mencari luas bidang ini.. . . . . . . . . ..selanjutnya kita mencari luas bidang yang kedua.. . . . . . . . . ..selanjutnya luas bidang yang pertama kita kurangi dengan luas bidang yang kedua.. . . . . . ..dan didapatlah luas bidang yang diarsir ini adalah 56m2."

"Bagus sekali, Hyoudou-san. Berikan tepuk tangan kepada Hyoudou-san." Kata sensei sambil bertepuk tangan dan diikuti siswa lain.

'Argh.. inilah yang tidak aku suka.' Aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Karena menurutku mereka-

Ahh.. kalian memujiku karena aku pintar? Tidak tidak~ ini bukan apa-apa. Ini karena aku mempunyai terlalu banyak waktu luang yang ku isi dengan belajar. Kenapa? Banyak alasan. Pertama-

"Baik Hyoudou-san!.." Ahh, suara sensei sedikit membesar lagi. Kenapa? Mungkin karena aku melamun –lagi- "..Kau boleh duduk kembali!" ahh, dia mulai kesal kembali. Sebaiknya aku langsung duduk saja.

"Ha'I sensei, terimakasih."

 **[Sebutlah namaku!]**

 **[Katakan namaku!]**

"Hey, bisakah kalian diam?!"

.

.

.

"…"

"Hyoudou-san, ada apa?"

Ahh, mereka semua kembali menatapku.

"Ahh, tidak ada apa-apa, sensei. Hanya saja ada lalat yang terbang dekat telinga saya." Oh sungguh alasan yang buruk sekali.

.

* * *

.

 _* timeskip*_

 _*KRING KRING*_

Ahh, bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. 'Syukurlah.' Syukurlah hari ini telah selesai. Aku tidak terlalu suka kalau guru mengajarkan materi pelajaran yang sudah aku pahami. Hmm? Kalian bilang aku sombong? Bukan! Bukan seperti itu! Aku tidak keberatan kalau para guru mengajarkan materi yang telah aku pahami, asalkan menggunakan metode yang berbeda dan lebih gampang dipahami dari buku.

Ahh, aku kembali melamun. Hahaha~ siswa lain telah keluar dari ruang kelas. Tapi tidak apalah, aku lebih suka kalau koridor sekolah tidak terlalu ramai.

Aku mulai berjalan keluar pintu dengan santai, dan benar saja kalau koridor sekolah sudah sep- "!"

"SIAPA DISANA?!"

.

.

.

'Argh sial!'

Hmm? Kalian bertanya ada apa? Hmm, tak tahu kenapa atau bagaimana, tapi aku merasa kalau ada seseorang atau beberapa orang yang sedang mengawasi ku.

Dari mana aku tahu? Entahlah, mungkin _feeling_? Tapi, yang pasti, sejak aku bersekolah disini, ada lebih banyak orang yang mengawasiku –atau mungkin mengamatiku, membuntutiku? Ahh terserahlah!-

Ada 'lebih banyak'? Ya! Karena sebelum aku bersekolah di Kuoh Academy, aku merasa sudah ada yang mengawasiku sejak-

"! HEY SIAPA DISANA?!"

.

.

.

'ARGH!' Benarkan apa yang kubilang! Ada orang yang mengawasi ku! Karena satu langkah saja aku keluar dari gerbang Kuoh Academy, aku sudah merasakan tatapan mereka.

Mereka? Ya, karena aku merasakan setidaknya ada dua orang yang mengawasiku –selain dari mereka yang berasal dari Kuoh Academy tadi-

Dan apa hasil dari teriakanku tadi? Orang-orang yang lewat memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh, termasuk siswa Kuoh Academy yang belum pulang.

 **[Sebutlah namaku!]**

 **[Katakan namaku!]**

"HEY BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?!"

.

.

.

Dan orang-orangpun memandangiku lagi.

'ARGH! Aku sungguh benci hidupku!'

.

* * *

.

 **[Sebutlah namaku!]**

 **[Katakan namaku!]**

 **[Panggillah namaku!]**

"Hey bisakah kalian diam?!"

'Ahh, aku sungguh sungguh sangat sangat membenci hidupku.'

Ahh~ dan kepalaku pun mulai sakit, karena terlalu banyak masalah di hidupku.

"Hahh~ mungkin aku langsung pulang sa-"

"IIIIISSEEEE-KUUUUNN~"

"!?"

 _*hug*_

Ahh, orang-orang kembali memandangiku. 'Hahh~' kenapa hari-hariku tidak bisa berjalan dengan tenang, walaupun itu hanya satu jam saja.

 _*blush*_ 'ahh kalau lama-lama begini mereka bisa mengira..'

Apa yang akan terlintas dipikiran orang-orang, jika melihat dua orang remaja saling berpelukan di jembatan penyeberangan berlatarbelakang langit senja.

'Ahh tidak! Tidak! Tidak!'

"Y-Yuuma-san, bisakah kau melepaskanku?"

"Hahh~ Tidak. Aku masih ingin menghirup aroma Ise-kun."

"T-Tapi, Yuuma-san, orang-orang memandangi kita." Kataku sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

" _Mou~_ Ise-kun _-ttara~_ " Akhirnya dia melepaskanku.

Aku menghela napas ringan melihat betapa _easy going_ -nya gadis dihadapanku ini.

Amano Yuuma, seorang gadis remaja yang mungkin seumuran denganku –yang mana umurku sekarang 17 tahun- memiliki rambut hitam panjang sampai pinggul yang dibiarkan tergerai, memiliki mata berwarna violet, bertubuh ramping dengan tinggi sedikit lebih pendek dariku –dimana tinggiku 173cm- yaitu 168cm, dengan warna kulit porselen –dan aku katakan padamu kulitnya itu sangat lembut, bagaimana aku tahu? Karena saat pelukan tadi aku dapat merasakannya walaupun terlapisi pakaian hehehe~ _*ahem*_ baiklah mari kita lanjutkan-.

Yuuma-san mengenakan pakaian sekolah yang berbeda denganku, yang terdiri dari jaket merah tua dengan huruf "P" bersulam emas, didalamnya kaos putih dengan dasi pita merah, dan rok hijau dengan strip putih tipis sekitar ujung bawahnya. Dan disini aku merasa kebingungan, karena aku tidak ingat atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu apa ada sekolah yang berseragam seperti itu di sekitaran kota Kuoh ini.

"Biarlah mereka melihat betapa mesranya kita berdua~"

 _*blush*_ "T-Tapi, Y-Yuuma-san, kita tidak pacaran." Kataku sambil kembali menenangkan diri.

"Oh benarkah~?" katanya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan tersenyum manis. 'Oh tuhan.' aku menutup mataku dan sedikit memijat jembatan hidungku. Oh sungguh manisnya gadis di hadapanku ini. 'Tenanglah. Tenanglah, Ise.' Tapi aku tahu dia hanya menggodaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ise-kun. Kau mau kemana? Jalan ini tidak menuju ke tempat kerja kita."

Ahh, ya benar. Apakah aku sudah cerita Yuuma-san itu siapa? Belum? Baiklah, Yuuma-san adalah temanku, ahh, lebih tepatnya rekan kerjaku di-

Rekan kerja? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku mengambil kerja sampingan untuk menambah uang sakuku. Kenapa? Ahh, tidak apa apa. Aku hanya merasa bosan saja, aku tidak memiliki masalah keuangan, uang dari-

"Ise-kun?" Yuuma-san menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajahku.

"Ahh!"

" _Mou~_ Ise-kun. Kau selalu saja melamun." Ahh, Yuuma-san mulai membuat wajah cemberut. Yang harus aku akui, walaupun dia membuat wajah seperti itu, dia tetaplah terlihat manis.

 _*blush*_ " _*ahem*_ Ahh, benarkah? Hahaha~ maafkan aku, Yuuma-san." Kataku sambil memasang wajah memelas paling manis yang bisa kubuat.

Yuuma-san memalingkan badannya kemudian "Hmph!" mendenguskan napasnya.-yang tidak kuketahui adalah dia sebenarnya menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya-

"Yuuma-san?"

Aku mendengar helaan napas kecil kemudian dia kembali membalikkan badannya. "Jadi, Ise-kun, kau mau kemana?"

"Ahh, aku merasa pusing, aku mau pulang sa-"

"Ahh, tidak! Itu hanya alasan biasamu saja!"

"Tapi, Yuuma-san. A-"

"Tidak, tidak~ itu hanya alasanmu yang biasa saja. Kau akan mengatakan 'kepalaku sakit sekali karena masalahku banyak sekali' dan _blablabla~_ tidak! Tidak! Kau tidak boleh bolos kerja sekali saja." Katanya sambil menarik lenganku –dengan paksa- berjalan kearah tempat kerja.

"T-tapi Yuuma-san."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian. Dengar Ise-kun, kalau kau merasa nyaman bolos melakukan sesuatu sekali saja, kau akan merasa ketagihan melakukannya lagi."

"Hahh~" Aku hanya bisa menghela napas saja. Mulailah 'Yuuma-chan _Lecture Session_ '

"Ngomong ngomong, Ise-kun, bukankah sudah berapa kali kukatakan tidak perlu memakai _suffix_ –san memanggil namaku. Cukup Yuuma saja atau Yuuma-chan juga bisa." katanya sambil tersenyum menggandeng lenganku –dengan paksa-

"T-tapi, Yuuma-san, i-itu-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Dengar, Ise-kun, kita sudah saling kenal selama satu tahun lebih. Sudah sewajarnya kau memanggilku dengan panggilan yang lebih akrab. Bukankah begitu?" Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

 _*blush*_ 'Oh Tuhan.' "T-tapi Yuuma-san."

" _Ise-kun~_ " Yuuma-san kembali tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa yang satu ini sedikit menyeramkan. Hahaha~

"B-baiklah, Y-Yuuma-chan."

"Bagus." Yuuma-sa-, ahh, maksudku Yuuma-chan kembali tersenyum, dan kali ini aku melihat wajahnya sedikit bersinar. 'Ohh, ada sihir disini~' dan aku tidak tahu apa artinya itu.

Ahh, memang benar aku sudah mengenal Yuuma-chan sejak tahun lalu. Kami berada di tempat kerja yang sama, dan sejak saat itu kami mulai berteman, atau lebih tepatnya Yuuma-chan yang mau berteman denganku, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia mau berteman denganku yang pemalu dan anti-sosial ini.

"Hahh~"

 **[Sebutlah namaku!]**

 **[Katakan namaku!]**

 **[Panggillah namaku!]**

"Ohh, bisakah kalian diam?!"

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Ahh, tidak ada apa-apa, tidak ada."

.

* * *

.

 _*cling*_

"Dan merekalah pelanggan terakhir hari ini. Terimakasih, Hyoudou-san, Amano-san. Kalian boleh pulang."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Manager-san."

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu."

 _*cling*_

"Hahh~ Aku lelah sekali. Ahh, punggungku~"

"Hahaha~ Kau seperti orang tua saja, Ise-kun." Yuuma-chan tertawa lembut.

"Oh benarkah?" Kataku sambil _stretching_ kecil.

"Jadi, kita akan nge- _date_ kemana malam ini, Ise-kun?"

 _*blush*_ "K-kau tahu kita tidak pacaran kan, Yuuma-chan." Kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku dari Yuuma-chan. Entah kenapa topik ini sangat sensitif padaku.

"Oh benarkah?" Yuuma-chan kembali tersenyum manis.

'Oh Tuhan, dia sangat manis.' Aku berusaha keras menenangkan detakan jantungku yang mulai tak karuan.

Dan kamipun berjalan bergandengan tangan –Yuuma-chan yang menggandeng lenganku dengan paksa- dengan santai dan sedikit memutar rute kearah tempat tinggalku.

Sebenarnya menurutku kami berjalan terlalu lama, tapi Yuuma-chan memaksaku menurutinya. Katanya 'malam masih muda, Ise-kun, jadi mari kita menikmatinya' –dimana sekarang sudah jam 10.15 malam-

"Hahh~" dan akupun hanya bisa menghela napas.

"! SIAPA DISANA?!"

.

.

.

"…"

"Ada apa, Ise-kun?" Kata Yuuma-chan sedikit cemas.

"… Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Kataku sambil memandang ke kanan kiri dengan hati-hati.

 _I'm feeling it again._ Perasaan dimana aku diawasi oleh seseorang. Tapi ada yang berbeda tadi, aku juga merasakan niat buruk mereka padaku.

Bagaimana aku tahu? Sudah aku bilang, _feeling._ Sejak satu bulan lalu aku merasakannya, dia yang mengawasiku tadi pasti berniat buruk padaku.

'Oh sial. Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?'

 **[Sebutlah namaku!]**

 **[Katakan namaku!]**

 **[Panggillah namaku!]**

"Oh diamlah!" aku kembali memijat jembatan hidungku, kepalaku kembali terasa pusing.

Kami kembali berjalan. Dan yang tidak kusadari adalah Yuuma-chan menyipitkan matanya memandang ke belakang.

.

* * *

.

 _*_ _timeskip_ _*_

Tak berapa lama kami sampai di apartemenku. Hmm? Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tinggal di apartemen. Belum? _Well.._ sekarang kalian sudah tahu. Hehehe~

"Jadi, apa kau yakin tidak mau mengajakku ke dalam, Ise-kun?" Kata Yuuma-chan sambil tersenyum _sexy_ menggoda.

 _*gulp*_ "Hahh~ T-tolong jangan mengerjaiku, Yuuma-chan." Kataku sambil menutup mata dan memijat kecil jembatan hidungku.

" _Ara,_ aku tidak bercanda lohh, _Ise-kun_." Yuuma-chan mengeluarkan nada _sexy_ andalannya.

 _*blush*_ "Hahh~ ya ya, terserah saja." Kataku sambil menyibukkan diri membuka kunci gerbang, mencoba menutupi wajahku yang mulai memerah dari Yuuma-chan.

"Hihihi~ sampai ketemu besok, Ise-kun."

"Ya, sampai ketemu besok, Yuuma-chan." Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan dan Yuuma-chan pun balas melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Hahh~ satu hari lagi yang melelahkan."

 ** _*Ise POV End*_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _*_ _with Amano Yuuma_ _*_

Terlihat seorang perempuan cantik berambut hitam panjang yang sedang melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum manis kepada seorang pria berambut cokelat di depan kediaman sang pria.

Kemudian si perempuan berjalan menjauhi kediaman si pria sambil tersenyum. Jika didengar baik baik, perempuan itu bersenandung pelan menyanyikan lagu ceria.

.

.

.

Tapi senyumannya langsung menghilang ketika dia berada di perempatan jalan yang sepi, digantikan dengan ekspresi yang cukup mengerikan.

"Aku tahu kau ada disana, Donnasiege. Keluarlah!" Kata perempuan itu entah kepada siapa.

"…"

"…"

" _cih,_ dia sudah pergi." Kata perempuan itu sambil mendecih marah entah kepada siapa.

"Hmm, aku harus melaporkan ini pada Azazel-sama."

Perempuan itu kembali berjalan kearah jalanan yang gelap tidak ada penerangan, dan dari ujung jalan satunya wanita itu tidak kelihatan lagi. Wanita itu menghilang begitu saja!

.

* * *

.

* _back to Issei_ *

 ** _*Issei POV*_**

Dan aku mulai berjalan mamasuki apartemenku. Hmm, kalau dibilang apartemen mungkin tidak cocok, karena gedungnya terlalu kecil untuk kelas ' _appartment_ '. Hmm, mungkin lebih cocok kalau disebut.. apartemen. Hahaha~ terserahlah.

Tapi serius! Gedung ini tidak cocok disebut apartemen, gedung ini hanya memiliki tiga lantai dan setiap lantainya hanya ada enam kamar tidur dan satu ruang kecil yang disebut 'ruang tamu' –yang menurutku tidak cocok disebut ruang tamu, karena _space_ ini benar-benar kosong, tidak ada perabotan apapun. Tapi, terserahlah aku tidak peduli, toh aku juga hampir tidak pernah kedatangan tamu-

Dan juga! Para penghuninya sangat sedikit, ditambah mereka yang menyewa sangat sebentar, paling lama hanya satu bulanan. Jadi bisa dibilang hanya akulah 'penghuni tetap' disini.

 _*cklek*_

Aku masuk ke kamarku, hmm, kalau disebut kamar mungkin tidak cocok. Karena, kalian tahu bagaimana seharusnya apartemen hahaha~.

Membuka pintu, aku disuguhi ruangan campuran dari kamar tidur, dapur, ruang tv, semua dicampur manjadi satu di ruangan 5x5 meter ini. Oh iya jangan lupa kamar mandinya, hahaha~ bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana?

Apartemen ini bisa dibilang tidak terlalu buruk dan juga tidak terlalu bagus, berada dikelas menengah.

" _da-ttadaima~_ "

"…"

Ahh, tentu saja tidak ada yang menjawab. Hahaha~.. Hmm? Bukankah aku sudah cerita kalau aku tinggal sendirian. Belum? _Well,_ sekarang kalian sudah tahu hahaha~

Hmm? Kalian bertanya kenapa aku tinggal sendirian? Itu karena aku yatim piatu, bukankah aku tadi sudah bilang? Belum? _Well,_ sekarang kalian sudah tahu hahaha~

Ahh, kalian turut berduka cita? Ahh, tidak perlu, aku sudah terbiasa. Hahaha~

Ahh, kalian bertanya bagaimana orang tuaku meninggal? Itu.. hmm, akupun tidak mengingatnya.

Yang aku ingat adalah lima tahun lalu aku pingsan disamping tubuh kedua orang tuaku yang berlumuhan darah di rumah kami yang sudah hancur berantakan.

Kalian bertanya bagaimana aku tahu? Itu karena suster panti asuhan yang men-

Suster panti asuhan? Ahh, tentu saja. Bukankah tempat anak yatim piatu adalah panti asuhan? Hahaha~

Ahh, kalian bertanya kenapa aku sekarang jadi tinggal sendirian disini? Itu karena-

 **[Panggillah namaku!]**

Karena-

 **[Sebutlah namaku!]**

Kar-

 **[Katakan namaku!]**

"Hahh~ inilah penyebabnya. Suara suara di kepalaku semakin sering terdengar-"

Semakin sering? Ahh, iya aku belum menceritakan kenapa ada suara suara aneh di kepalaku.

Baiklah, begini ceritanya.

.

* * *

.

 ***** ** _Flashback -Six Years Ago_** *****

Hey, apakah aku sudah bilang kalau aku ini pemalu? Sudah? Baiklah, pertanyaan lain, apa sifat dari manusia yang paling umum, dan yang paling sering kita temukan di kehidupan sehari-hari?

.

.

.

Benar sekali! Manusia sering memanfaatkan kelemahan dari manusia atau orang lain, itulah hakekatnya.

Hal ini juga pernah terjadi padaku, hmm, sebenarnya cukup sering terjadi padaku. Dan yang akan aku ceritakan padamu adalah mereka –orang lain- memanfaatkan kelemahaanku itu. –yaitu sifat pemaluku ini-

Dan kejadian yang paling aku ingat terjadi enam tahun lalu, ketika aku masih kelas 5 SD. Kenapa 'yang paling aku ingat'? Ahh, itu karena semua – _well,_ hampir semua- masalah ku dimulai dari hari itu.

Dan.. satu pertanyaan lagi, apa kalian tahu apa itu _yankee_? Hmm, mungkin 'apa' itu tidak terlalu cocok, mungkin lebih cocok siapa itu para _yankee_? Ya benar, _yankee_ adalah sebutan bagi mereka anak laki-laki berandalan.

Jadi, seperti yang kubilang tadi, para _yankee_ memanfaatkan sifat pemalu dan anti-sosial ku, mereka mem- _bully_ aku.

Kejadian enam tahun lalu adalah saat dimana aku mencoba untuk melawan mereka.

.

 _Hari yang cerah menyelimuti kota Kuoh di siang hari ini. Cocok sekali untuk menyelimuti tawa ceria dari anak Sekolah Dasar Kodomo Academy kota Kuoh, karena sekarang adalah jam pulang sekolah bagi mereka._

 _Tapi tawa ceria itu tidak dapat mencapai telinga bagi mereka yang ada dibelakang gedung sekolah, dimana yang terdengar hanya teriakan dari beberapa anak di tempat yang remang dari pencahayaan ini._

 _"Sudah aku katakan padamu, Hyoudou. Kita ini adalah teman, dan seorang teman harus membantu teman yang lain." Terdengar suara anak laki-laki berbicara entah kepada siapa._

 _"Dan kita ini berteman bukan?" Kata anak lain mengulangi hal yang sama._

 _"…" Anak yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab._

 _"Dan kami membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang."_

 _"Dengar, uang kami sudah habis."_

 _"Sedangkan kami masih ingin bermain ke Kuoh's Arcade Game Centre."_

 _"Jadi kami ingin meminjam uangmu, Hyoudou."_

 _"1000 Yen saja sudah cukup."_

 _"…" Masih tidak terdengar jawaban dari anak yang diajak bicara._

 _"Hey, Hyoudou? Kau mendengarkanku?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Hey, Hyoudou? Ayolah. Hanya 1000 Yen. Kau pasti punya uang segitukan?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Hey, Hyoudou? Apa kau dengar?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Mungkin uangnya ada di tasnya, Taichou."_

 _"Mungkin dia ingin kita langsung mengambil uangnya dari tasnya, Taichou-san." Kata seorang anak sambil menyengir. –walaupun tidak terlihat karena minimnya penerangan-_

 _"Hmm, mungkin kau benar." Kata seorang anak yang mungkin adalah ketua mereka._

 _Ketika matahari bergerak sedikit, barulah terlihat berapa anak yang ada. Ada enam anak disini, lima diantaranya mengenakan pakaian bernuansa hitam, satu yang lain mengenakan kaos merah dilapisi jaket coklat, dengan bawahan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru dongker, dan sepatu kets hitam._

 _Anak yang dipanggil 'Taichou', ketua mereka, berjalan ke anak berjaket coklat tersebut, yang mungkin dari tadi mereka ajak bicara, sambil tersenyum mengejek._

 _Ketika 'Taichou' hampir mengambil tas milik anak yang bernama Hyoudou tersebut, tasnya sudah duluan ditarik Hyoudou._

 _"Oh, kau yang akan memberikannya pada kami? Baguslah." Kata 'Taichou' menyengir puas._

 ** _*Hyoudou Boy POV*_**

 _"Tidak! Aku tidak akan memberikannya. Lagipula aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu." Kataku dengan suara cukup kuat, yang bertolak belakang dengan sifat pemaluku. Lagipula aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu!_

 _"Oh, kau sudah mulai berbohong rupanya, Hyoudou." Kata anak yang mereka sebut 'Taichou', tapi aku tahu itu bukan namanya, namanya adalah Kuro Kageyama, siswa kelas 6 dari kelas 6-C._

 _"Arara~ berbohong itu tidak baik lohh, Hyoudou." Kata anak lain yang tidak kuketahui namanya. Yang kuketahui dia juga siswa kelas enam, begitu juga seorang anak lain. Dan juga diantara mereka ada anak kelas 5 dan 4._

 _"Aku tidak bohong! ..Lagipula aku tidak mau menuruti kalian lagi!" kataku dengan lantang sambil berdiri tegak. Benar! Aku tidak mau menaati mereka lagi. Aku harus melawan, aku harus membela diriku sendiri._ _ **'Aku harus menjadi kuat!'**_

 _"Ahh, suaramu besar sekali, Hyoudou~" kata anak lain mengejek, sambil mengorek telinganya yang tidak gatal._

 _"Ahh, kau sudah mulai berani rupanya~" ejek yang lain._

 _"Ya! Aku sudah muak dengan kalian! Aku tidak akan menuruti kalian lagi." Kataku sambil kembali menggendong tasku._

 _"Ahh, Hyoudou-san~"_

 _"Ahh, Hyoudou. Apa kau berani melawan kami seorang diri~?" ejek yang lain sambil menyengir._

 _"Y-ya! A-aku akan melawan kalian!" kataku sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku dan mengepalkannya._

 _"Ahh, dia mau melawan kita rupanya~"_

 _"Apa kau yakin, Hyoudou?" kata anak lain sambil memainkan tangannya, mengancam Hyoudou._

 _*gulp* "A-aku yakin._ _ **Aku akan melawan kalian!**_ _" '!' Aku kaget mendengar nada yang aku keluarkan._

 _*shiver* Lima anak lain merinding mendengar nada yang digunakan Hyoudou, tidak tahu merinding karena senang, terpacu adrenalin, atau takut._

 _"Hahaha~ Bagus! Bagus sekali, Hyoudou! Kalau begitu kami akan melayanimu, Hyoudou." Kata 'Taichou' sambil memberi kode pada anak buahnya. Dan merekapun mengepung Hyoudou._

 _*shiver* Aku merinding ketakutan. 'Tidak! Aku tidak boleh takut!_ _ **Aku harus menjadi kuat! Aku harus membela diriku sendiri.**_ _'_

 ** _[?!]_**

 _*heartbeat* A-apa itu? Aku meresakan deguban jantungku semakin kencang. Ada hal aneh yang barusan terjadi._

 _"?!" *swish* Aku menghindar ke kanan di detik terakhir. Tidak! Masalah itu nanti saja aku pikirkan. Aku sekarang harus fokus pada mereka. Kalau tidak aku pasti terkena tendangan tadi._

 _"Oh, dia ternyata bisa menghindarinya~"_

 _"! Bagus, Hyoudou."_

 _Ahh, mereka kembali mengejekku._

 _*right hoe-kick* "!" aku mengangkat tangan kananku, mencoba menahan tendangan yang datang dari kananku._

 _"Argh." Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak bisa menahannya. Dan akhirnya aku tumbang ke kiri dan tangan kananku sakit sekali._

 _"Hahaha~"_

 _*right stomp* "!" Ahh, dia mengincar kepalaku. Tapi aku berguling ke kiri dan kembali berdiri. 'Itu hampir saja.'_

 ** _[..bagus sekali..]_**

 _"?! Siapa-"_

 _*grab* Ada dua anak yang mengunci tangan kanan kiriku. 'Argh sial.' Inilah akibatnya kalau perhatianku teralihkan._

 _"Hahaha~ bagus sekali, Hyoudou."_

 _"Tapi permainan selesai disini~" kata 'Taichou' berjalan mendekatiku sambil memainkan tangannya._

 ** _[Hahh.. ..lemah..]_**

 _"!" Suara itu lagi! Dari mana suara itu berasal?_

 ** _[..mana? ..aku disini..]_**

 _"Siapa? Dimana?" teriakku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan hasilnya adalah 'Taichou' berhenti mendekatiku, dan anak yang lain memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh._

 _"Ada apa, Hyoudou? Mulai ketakutan~?"_

 ** _[..disini..]_**

 _"Siapa? D-"_

 _*hit* "'Siapa yang takut'? Tentu saja kau harusnya takut pada kami" kata 'Taichou' memukul perutku salah mengartikan ucapanku tadi._

 _*punch* *cough* 'Argh.' Sakit sekali._

 _*punch* "Kita adalah teman, Hyoudou."_

 _*punch* "Seorang teman membantu temannya yang lain, Hyoudou."_

 _*punch* "Kami meminta bantuanmu, Hyoudou."_

 _*punch* "Tapi kau tidak membantu kami." Kata 'Taichou'_

 _"Harusnya kau mendengarkan kami, Hyoudou." Kata anak lain._

 _"Lihatlah bagaimana ini berakhir, Hyoudou."_

 _*cough* "T-ti-tidak! a-aku tidak akan mendengarkan kalian lagi." Kataku sambil terbatuk. Dan dari sudut bibirku mengeluarkan darah._

 ** _[..tidak.. ..gunanya.. ..kau lemah..]_**

 _'Tidak! Aku tidak lemah.' Ahh, suara itu lagi. Dari mana asal suara itu?_

 ** _[..kau lemah..]_**

 _'Tidak!_ _ **Aku tidak lemah.**_ _' Ahh, suara itu lagi. Hmm? A-apa aku sedang berbicara dengan suara itu?_

 ** _[..tidak.. ..menghindar.. ..kau.. ..lemah..]_**

 _'…'_

 ** _[..kau lemah..]_**

 _'…'_

 ** _[..kau lemah..]_**

 _'Oke! Oke, aku memang lemah. Kau puas?' teriakku dalam hati._

 ** _[...]_**

 _'Tapi_ _ **aku ingin menjadi kuat!**_ _Aku ingin membela diriku sendiri.'_

 ** _[...]_**

 _'…'_

 ** _[..baiklah.. ..membantumu.. ..tapi.. ..ini saja..]_**

 _'Apa maksudmu?' ada apa dengan suara ini? Kenapa kata-katanya terputus-putus._

 ** _[Boost!]_**

 _*flash* "!"_

 _"!"_

 _A-apa itu tadi? Tiba-tiba saja belakang telapak tangan kiriku tadi mengeluarkan sinar hijau, walaupun hanya sekilas._

 _"Apa itu tadi?" dan mereka juga kebingungan sama sepertiku._

 _*heartbeat* "!" aku merasa adrenalnku terpacu, aku merasa ada kekuatan baru yang mengalir di tubuhku._

 _"Aku bisa melakukannya." Aku berbisik._

 _"Apa katamu, Hyoudou?"_

 _"Aku bisa melakukannya." Kataku dengan lantang._

 _*kick* Aku menendang daerah terlarang –kalian tahu maksudku- 'Taichou'_

 _"Argh." Taichou tumbang kebelakang sambil meringis kesakitan menutupi daerah terlarangnya._

 _"!" anak yang lain kaget melihat apa yang terjadi._

 _*right-left hard-stomp* Aku memanfaatkan keadaan dengan menginjak kaki kedua anak yang mengunci lenganku._

 _"Argh." Dan mereka melepaskan kedua tanganku. 'Bagus. Sekarang-'_

 _*kick* Aku menendang dada anak yang disebelah kananku, kemudian kembali memasang kuda-kuda. –asal-asalanku-_

 _"B-beraninya kau, Hyoudou!" kata 'Taichou' terbata-bata karena masih merasakan sakit di daerah terlarangnya._

 _"Sekarang kau benar-benar akan menyesalinya, Hyoudou!" kata anak yang lain._

'Oh, sial! Sekarang mereka benar-benar marah.' Hanya ada satu solusi sekarang, yaitu-

"KABUR!"

"!" dan akupun lari dengan sekuat tenaga, dan tentu saja mereka mengejarku, tepatnya tiga anak yang mengejarku karena satunya menjaga 'Taichou' mereka.

Kegiatan 'kucing dan tikus' kami hanya berlangsung sampai di gerbang sekolah. Kenapa? Karena setelah gerbang sekolah adalah jalanan ramai, mereka tidak mau ada masalah.

 ** _[..dasar lemah..]_**

 _"Oh diamlah!" teriakku sambil berlari. Dan.. tentu saja, orang-orang memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh._

 ***** ** _Flashback End_** *****

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dan sejak itulah aku mendengar suara-suara aneh di dalam kepalaku.

Hmm? Kau bertanya apa itu? Aku juga tidak tahu! Bukankah sudah kukatakan?!

Setelah kejadian itu aku bertanya kepada orang tuaku –ketika mereka masih hidup, tentu saja- apa yang terjadi dengan kepalaku. Dan mereka membawaku ke dokter. Tapi dokter hanya mengatakan 'anak anda hanya mengalami trauma atas insiden itu' dan _blablabla_. Tapi aku tahu ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan 'trauma' dan semacamnya. ' _Hell NO!_ '

 **[Sebutlah namaku!]**

 **[Katakan namaku!]**

 **[Panggillah namaku!]**

"Oh diamlah!" teriakku sambil memijat jembatan hidungku. 'Oh, aku sungguh membenci hidupku.'

.

.

Oh iya, kalian tadi bertanya apa maksudnya 'semakin sering' setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal.

Ya benar. Setelah kejadian enam tahun lalu, aku mulai mendengar suara-suara aneh di kepalaku. Tapi itu sangat jarang dan suaranya tidak jelas, kata-katanya terputus-putus, dan yang paling sering terdengar hanya 'dasar lemah'.

Berbeda dengan sekarang, mereka semakin sering terdengar, kata-katanya tidak terputus-putus, dan.. oh iya, MEREKA MENJADI DUA!

Apa maksudnya 'menjadi dua'? Maksudku mereka ada dua orang, dua jenis suara yang berbeda.

Bagaimana bisa? Aku juga tidak tahu.

.

.

Oh kalian bertanya apa hubungannya suara-suara aneh di kepalaku dengan aku tinggal sendirian? Oh itu gampang, karena-

 **[Panggillah namaku!]**

Karena-

 **[Sebutlah namaku!]**

Kar-

 **[Katakan namaku!]**

"OH DIAMLAH!" yap! Benar sekali! Aku sering bicara sendiri, teriak sendiri, dan semacamnya. Jadi mereka –para penghuni dan suster panti asuhan- mengira aku gila atau semacamnya, mengakibatkan aku tidak mendapatkan orang tua asuh dan anehnya aku 'ditendang' keluar dari panti asuhan sejak 4 tahun lalu. Hahaha~ hebat bukan?

.

.

Oh Tuhan, aku lelah sekali. Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang, karena sudah jam 11.30 malam, dan besok aku akan melakukan latihan pagi rutinku.

Latihan pagi rutin? Oh iya sejak enam tahun lalu aku mulai melakukan latihan setiap paginya, walaupun hanya kecil-kecilan seperti _jogging, sit-up, push-up_ , dan sebagainya.

Kenapa? Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat, walaupun sedikit saja. Hahaha~

 _*yawn*_ "Baiklah selamat malam semua~"

.

 ** _to be continued_**

.

* * *

.


End file.
